Conventional internal combustion engine designs can typically include a single fuel for combustion within the engine cylinders. This can require careful selection of an appropriate fuel, so that the fuel has appropriate combustion properties, such as a suitable Research Octane Number or a suitable flame speed. This can limit the selection of fuels, as some compositions that may be suitable from an energy content standpoint can lack appropriate combustion properties.
In addition to naphtha boiling range (gasoline) and distillate boiling range (kerosene or diesel) fuels, some alternative types of fuels are available for use in internal combustion engines. For example, an engine can be configured for use with natural gas as a fuel.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0167587 describes catalyst compositions suitable for use in the exhaust gas recycle stream of an internal combustion engine. The catalyst compositions can include a reforming catalyst, such as a catalyst including a CHA framework zeolite, a metal oxide, and Rh supported on the zeolite and/or the metal oxide. The catalyst compositions can further include a cracking catalyst such as ZSM-5, phosphorus-modified ZSM-5, and/or MCM-68.